1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processor for preparing various sewing machine-pattern data.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
In the field of industrial electronic sewing machines, use has been made of automatic sewing machines which automatically sew clothes in desired patterns by driving each cloth or needle depending upon predetermined sewing data programmed and recorded in a memory device. The sewing data are recorded in recording media of the memory device. Different sewing pattern can be easily provided by exchanging the recording medium. The recording medium can be a semiconductor memory, a magnetic card etc. The control data for controlling the operation of the sewing machine are recorded in order of the sewing operation. The sewing data comprise data for relative shifting displacement between the needle and the cloth in each stitch for the sewing pattern and the command for controlling the sewing speed and other movements. Thus, in order to carry out the automatic sewing for a desired sewing pattern by the automatic sewing machine, it is necessary to prepare certain control data corresponding to the sewing pattern and to write-in a desired recording medium.
Heretofore, in the preparation of such data, the desired sewing pattern is written on a section paper and the coordinates for each of the stitches (stitch points) are read-out in the order for sewing to prepare the data and then, the data are written in the recording medium. In such a process, the operation for read-out of the coordinate for stitches (stitch points) is not easily carried out without failure and takes a remarkably long time. It takes a long time depending upon the complication of the sewing pattern.